The Golden Knight
by Jesz
Summary: Apa jadinya Naruto yang tak memiliki Sinkronisasi dengan Hougu(Harta Mulia) tiba-tiba ia memiliki Sinkronisasi Dengan Hougu Kelas Legendaris ? sebuah pedang...Namun? Pedang itu tak bersarung , Lalu di manakah Sarung pedangnya, Mari Cari Tahu.. Happy Reading


**Golden Knight**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Yahoo… Ketemu lagi dengan saya "Jesz" Fic ini saya buat karena Fic Sora No kishi Hampir tamat(Sebenarnya udah tamat Di laptop) dan ini merupakan Rintisan Fic Ke-2 yang saya Upload, Happy reading**

**Warning: Banyak OOC, Typo, EYD, dan masih banyak lagi****, ada Gore tingkatan Soft, dan di bumbui Lemon + Asem dikit**

**Untuk para reviewer terima kasih telah me-review,**

**Review anda adalah Bensin saya,Hehehehe**

**Suatu Tempat di Norwegia**

2 orang terlihat Mendaki tebing yang sangat Curam tanpa peralatan pengaman, Masing-masing hanya membawa Tas berukuran kecil dengan sebotol Air di saku kecil sebelah kanan. Satu orang itu berambut perak dengan model kuncir satu ke belakang, dengan coretan merah di bawah kantung matanya yang memanjang hingga ke rahang bawah, sementara yang satunya lagi merupakan Anak muda berumur sekitar 17 Tahun berambut Kuning yang lumayan panjang , bermata Biru Laut, pipi putih bersih tanpa ada satu coretan pun di pipinya.

"Ayolah… Cucuku.. Kita Hampir sampai di danau legendaris itu, Berusahalah…." Kata orang berambut perak itu

"Hah… Jiraiya-jiji, Kenapa sih aku Harus menghabiskan Liburan Musim panasku untuk ikut denganmu berburu Hougu(Harta Mulia)" Ucap Bocah berambut kuning sampil terus mencari pegangan untuk pendakian tebing itu

"He… Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu Naruto, Bukankah hanya kau satu-satunya di keluarga besar kita yang Tak memiliki kecocokan dengan Hougu Milik keluarga kita bahkan Hougu dari pemerintah Jepang pun tak ada yang cocok, Ck..ck..ck…. maka dari itu selain kita berburu Hougu , untuk di jual kepada pemerintah setempat, kita juga mencari Hougu Yang cocok untukmu, " Kata orang yang di panggil Jiraiya itu

Ya mereka adalah Kakek dan Cucu. Jiraiya Namikaze dan Naruto Namikaze , Keluarga Namikaze adalah keluarga yang sangat di Hormati di jepang , Karena Kemampuan mereka dalam menggunakan Hougu (Harta Mulia). Hougu adalah Sebutan Dari Senjata yang di buat oleh seorang Ahli senjata, Konon senjata itu memiliki Kekuatan Tiada tara tergantung dari mereka yang menggunakannya. Jika ada senjata maka ada musuh, lau siapakah musuh mereka ?

Semua berawal dari 2000 Tahun yang lalu

.

.

.History Mode

Para ilmuwan dunia pada saat itu bergabung menjadi satu untuk bekerja membangun Atlantis yang ke-2, untuk tujuan itu maka mereka menciptakan sebuah Substansi benama "Oriharukon" , Sebuah subsansi berbentuk Batu sebesar bola basket berwarna yang memiliki kekuatan tiada tara seperti mampu menumbuhkan Pohon dalam semalam, dan akan berbuah dan siap panen keesokan harinya, Lalu menyembuhkan berbagai macam penyakit, dapat juga di gunakan untuk memperpanjang Umur, Membuat Hewan ternak siap Panen dalam 2 Hari, dan masih banyak Lagi, karena kekuatan yang maha dahsyat itu, tentu ada pihak-pihak tertentu yang menginginkan kekuatan tersebut, mereka berencana mencuri "Oriharukon" , tetapi saat mereka berhasil mencuri benda itu mereka kehilangan kendali akan kekuatannya dan membuat ledakan radiasi sinar Gamma yang sangat besar, membuat Hampir 1/3 manusia di bumi terpapar radiasinya dan berubah menjadi monster yang menakutkan, mereka menyebutnya "Beast" , maka pecahlah perang Dunia saat itu untuk menghadapi dan memusnahkan monster-monster itu

Perang terus berlanjut, segala upaya dan daya di kerahkaan seluruh dunia untuk membayar kesalahan mereka , perang terus berlanjut dan berlanjut hingga 200tahun Lamanya menghadapi monster-monster setengah Abadi , dalam artian mereka memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa bahkan Bom Hidrogen pun hanya bisa membunuh 20 dari 200 total jumlah mereka, membuat populasi Umat manusia berkurang Drastis saat itu, Lalu di saat Krusial Seorang Arkeolog berhasil memecahkan Teka-teki Atlantis , Arkeolog yang bernama Rikkudo Sennin itu berhasil memecahkan Teka-teki Atlantis yang tertulis di sebuah plakat tua peninggalan Atlantis, dia memecahkan misteri kekuatan Oriharukon sebenarnya, Warna Oriharukon sebenarnya berwarna Emas Bukan Hitam seperti yang di ciptakan sebelumnya, berangkat dari temuan itu para ilmuwan dunia berkumpul sekali lagi dan berusaha memperbaiki apa yang menjadi kesalahan Moyang mereka ,

Berada di tengah Gempuran perang melawan Monster yang memiliki Rupa seperti hewan, mereka terus meneliti dan menguji coba akhirnya setelah penantian yang panjang selama 10 tahun sejak di pecahkannya teka teki itu, mereka berhasil membuat Oriharukon yang sebenarnya berwarna Emas dan memiliki besar yang sama seperti bola basket, mereka menyebutnya "Atlas Ore" . Segera setelah itu mereka menyebarkan Aura Atlas Ore, benar saja seluruh Manusia bumi yang tersisa mendapat kekuatan tak terkira Yaitu sihir, Mereka Berevolusi dengan Bisa menggunakan Sihir Elemen Angin, Bumi, Air, Api, dan Petir

Perang berbalik Semua musuh mulai kualahan , tetapi di tengah-tengah semua kemenangan itu terdapat 100 orang yang Tidak bisa menggunakan Sihir, Aura Atlas Ore Berefek pada Kemampuan Tubuhnya, membuat tubuh mereka melebihi kemampuan manusia Normal yang lainnya, Maka dari itu mereka tak dapat menggunakan, untuk solusinya mereka di beri senjata yang terbuat dari pecahan Atlas Ore karena senjata biasa tak dapat mengimbangi kemampuan mereka, Senjata itu di sebut Hougu, dan merekalah kunci dari kemenangan perang saat itu, Perang Usai dalam 4 Tahun kemudian , Semua Beast yang tersisa menyebar ke seluruh dunia, Begitu juga dengan para pemegang Hougu, Generasi mereka terus lahir dalam kurun Waktu yang acak, Begitu juga dengan Beast mereka terus berkembang Biak, Pertempuran besar hanya menyisakan pertempuran kecil yang tak begitu berarti namun para umat manusia tidak boleh lengah,mereka tak mau mengulang kesalahan. Sampai saat ini pun mereka masih terus memburu Oriharukon Hitam, Awal dari semua bencana itu, Benda itu menghilang selama perang terjadi. Awalnya Hanya ada 100 Hougu yang di sebut Hougu Original, lalu karena perkembangan Seluruh Umat Manusia maka Hougu pun terus bertambah menjadi 500, mereka menyebutnya Hougu kelas S, SS, dan SSS. 1000 Tahun kemudian hampir ¼ umat manusia di bumi bisa menggunakan Hougu sisanya hanya bisa menggunakan sihir, tetapi kemampuan mereka hanya bisa menggunakan Hougu yang lebih kecil, maka di buatlah Hougu kelas Konvensional, Yaitu Hougu yang terbuat dari Bahan Atlas Ore Imitasi, yang di perbolehkan di jual secara Luas demi menjaga pribadi umat manusia Masing-masing, tentu dari segi kekuatan tidak bisa mengalahkan Hougu kelas S,SS,SSS , Hougu kelas Konventional hanya bisa membunuh 2 sampai 3 Beast dengan sekali menggunakan kekuatan Penuh Hougu. Kelas 'S' 50 Beast, 'SS' 100 Beast , 'SSS' 200 Beast , dan Original Diatas 1000 Beast dalam sekali penggunaan kekuatan penuh, selain itu model Hougu pun bervariasi dari pedang sampai meriam semua ada, tergantung singkronisasi tubuh manusia tersebut

End of History Mode

"hah… Akhirnya sampai puncak juga" ujar Bocah berambut kuning yang bernama Naruto itu

"Perjalanan Kita Belum berakhir , Cucuku" Ucap Jiraiya

"Heh maksudmu, Jiji ?" Naruto hanya bisa Cengo

"Kita akan masuk Hutan sebelah sana, dan mencari danau yang ada di tengah hutan itu" Ucap Jiraiya sambil menunjuk Hutan belantara di depan mereka

"tunggu sebentar sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan daerah ini, " ucap Naruto mengingat sesuatu dan segera mengambil perangkat GPS dan mengutak atiknya sedikit dan…

"Sudah ku duga , kita ada di hutan para Elf yang legendaris itu," ucap Naruto lagi

"hehehhe…. Aku mendengar legendanya , Mereka itu Cantik-cantik dan Dada mereka itu besar semua.. hehehehehehehe, Ku habiskan seumur Hidupku untuk dapat sampai di sini" ucap Jiraiya sambil mengeluarkan Air liurnya, dan mulai berjalan ke depan

Naruto yang melihat tingkah kakeknya itu hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal , maklum dengan sifat mesumnya itu, pantas saja Neneknya begitu sering marah-marah pada kakeknya itu

"Heh… Dasar orang tua, bau tanah tak sadar Umur" gerutu Naruto dan segera mengikuti Kakeknya itu

Mereka mulai memasuki Hutan dan membuat jalan dengan menebang ranting dan juga semak, menggunakan Parang yang mereka bawa, hutan ini memang masih lebat, memang sudah banyak orang yang masuk hutan ini demi menemukan Hougu Kelas original yang terkenal legendaris Yaitu Hougu Milik salah satu dari 100 Pahlawan, Hougu pertama yang di kenal dengan Hougu terkuat. tetapi setelah perjalanan panjang mereka , pada akhirnya mereka tak menemukan apa-apa, perlu dicatat di seluruh dunia ada 100 Hougu kelas Original telah berhasil di kumpulkan 98 buah 85 di antaranya sudah memiliki pemilik yang tersinkron dengan mereka, dan menjadi orang yang paling di segani di dunia termasuk kakeknya ini, Ia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak pemilik Hougu Original di dunia ini, Miliknya di sebut Duri Perak, sebuah Hougu berbentuk Duri sepanjang 5 CM yang di tanamkan di pusat seluruh aliran Energy tubuh, Efeknya yaitu rambutnya dapat tumbuh secara Instan dan berwarna Perak, dan juga memiliki Tingkat kekerasan yang sangat keras, Bahkan bisa di tembakkan secara beruntun membuat Hujan Duri Perak.

Mereka terus bejalan ke arah Hutan dan Jiraiya tiba-tiba berhenti , dan mengeluarkan sesuatu, yaitu selembar kertas

"jiji.. Apa itu" Tanya Naruto

Mendadak tampang Jiraiya menjadi serius " ini adalah Peta rahasia kita, yang akan menuntun kita pada Hougu" ucap Jiraiya

Naruto tidak menanggapi dan terus mengikuti kakeknya itu mereka berjalan menusuri sungai rawa dan juga Harus berhadapan dengan Ratu Boa yaitu Ratu dari segala Ular yang memiliki Panjang 30 meter, Bisa saja Jiraiya membunuhnya dalam sekejap, tapi mereka memilih menghindarinya karena mereka tahu kalau itu bukan Beast , namun ia adalah penjaga tempat itu, dan itu berarti mereka hampir sampai

Perjalanan memakan Waktu 3 jam itu pun sampai pada sebuah danau kecil yang di tumbuhi banyak pohon hijau, Airnya sangat bening, Tapi Naruto tak bisa melihat dasar dari Danau itu, yang ia Lihat hanya Bayangan Gelap yang berarti danau itu sangatlah dalam,

"Jiji.. GPS ku tidak bekerja, Posisi kita tidak berubah " ucap Naruto sambil memperhatikan GPSnya dan sesekali mengocok dan memukul GPSnya itu

"itu tak akan bekerja bodoh, Tempat ini di selimuti oleh penghalang dari Para Bangsa Elf " ucap Jiraiya,

"Lalu di mana para Elf itu ?" Tanya Naruto

"mungkin mereka sembunyi ?" jawab Jiraiya

"Heh… baiklah, selanjutnya kita kemana, Jiji ?" ucap Naruto

"Ayo ikuti aku, Aku merasakan Hawa Hougu dari arah sana" sambil menunjuk ke arah kumpulan pohon Belukar.

Memang bila orang tersebut memiliki Hougu Original, mereka bisa merasakan Hawa Hougu yang lain, termasuk Jiraiya, ia berjalan ke arah kumpulan belukar, semakin mendekat ada rasa aneh di dadanya, ada perasaan gejolak yang sangat kuat,seperti nostalgia, semakin kuat saat ia semakin mendekat dan di ujung jalan itu mereka melihat sesuatu yang mengagumkan, mereka berdiri membeku sesaat. Sebuah pedang dengan Hiasan Melengkung membentuk 1/3 lingkaran berwarna Emas, tetapi sudah tertutup Lumut tertancap dia tas Batu

"Hoi..Hoi…Ini kan… Hougu yang di cari selama ini" ucap Jiraiya terkejut

"Jiji…. Pedang ini… Inikah yang kita cari ?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya , Untuk inilah kita melakukan perjalanan ini, Liburanmu tak sia-sia, Nak " ucap Jiraiya

"ya…. Ini liburan terbaikku" ucap Naruto yang masih terkejut

"dan, sekarang bagaimana kita Membawa pulang benda ini ?" Tanya Jiraiya pada dirinya sendiri

"Jawabannya Adalah tidak bisa" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang mereka ,

Mereka pun terkejut dan bersiap dengan memasang mode tempur mereka, Naruto yang di latih secara khusus oleh Jiraiya, karena ia tak memiliki Sinkronisasi tau lebih tepatnya belum memiliki sinkronisasi dengan Hougu bahkan dengan Hougu Konvensional, Ia tak memiliki Sinkronisasinya. Maka dari itu sejak kecil ia terus di Kucilkan dan sering di Katai kalau dia bukan anak kandung Namikaze. Jiraiya pun mengambil inisiatif, mengajari Naruto Ilmu bela diri dari seluruh dunia dan melatih fisik dan mentalnya agar bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri bahkan dengan tangan kosong seperti saat ini.

"Siapa kau" ucap Naruto tegas sambil memasang pandangan yang mantap

"Namaku Rwanvia ReinsverWood, Aku adalah penjaga Hutan ini sekaligus keturunan Elf berdarah murni terakhir" ucap Wanita yang memiliki telinga yang lancip memanjang itu

Berbeda dengan Elf masa kini yang merupakan hasil dari pernikahan Manusia dan Elf, mereka , Elf berdarah Campuran memiliki telinga yang lebih pendek dari keturunan Murni.

"Eto… Namamu susah juga Nona Cantik. Hmm… kalau begitu Via-chan saja" ucap Jiraiya

"Terserah, Tapi yang penting segera tinggalkan Tempat ini, Kalian tak akan bisa membawa pulang pedang itu" ucap Rwanvia

"lalu bagaimana, cara membawa pulang pedang itu, Via-chan" Tanya Naruto

Yang di Tanya malah mengeluarkan Semburat merah tipis di pipinya karena panggilan yang tidak lumrah itu

"Mudah, Kau harus menemukan orang yang memiliki Hati Raja, maka ia bisa mencabut pedang itu dari batu tersebut, karena si pemegang terakhir berpesan pada kami, bahwa orang yang bisa membawa pedang ini Haruslah orang yang memiliki Hati raja, Maaf Jika mengecewakan Kalian" ucap Rwanvia

Mendengar penjelasan itu ,Jiraiya memegang dagu tanda berfikir, mengingat-ingat masa lalunya.. dan…

"Naruto, Cobalah…" ucap Jiraiya Tiba-tiba

"Heh..Aku ? a-aku tidak yakin memiliki Hati Raja-ttebayo…." Ucap Naruto dengan Logat bawaan lahirnya

"Sudahlah Coba saja, Mungkin ini takdirmu, Aku percaya padamu, dan kau percayalah pada Hatimu, biarkan perasaan sayang dan cinta mengalir" ucap Jiraiya pada Naruto

"Yosh…. Baiklah…." Naruto berjalan menuju batu yang tertancap pedang itu, lalu naik ke atasnya dan menggenggam batang pedang itu

"Hei.. apa yang kau lakukan…. Berhenti…" teriak Rwanvia mencegah Naruto tetapi tangan Jiraiya menghalanginya

"Biarkan….. Selama ini dia berhasil mengatasi sakit Hatinya, dan juga ia merupakan sosok yang murah Hati, Murah senyum meski di sakiti, Selalu tertawa meski Hatinya di lukai, dan… tetap menjadi pribadi pemaaf meski dia terus saja di benci, Bagaikan memberi dagingnya sendiri ke burung Elang, dia selalu Menolong Orang meski dia sendiri harus melebihi batas kemampuannya. Itulah dia maka dari itu aku menyuruhnya mencoba, tak ada salahnya kan ?" ucap jiraiya sambil tersenyum kepada Sang Elf

Naruto memegang benda itu dan menutup matanya membiarkan sang pedang membaca Hatinya, memutuskan pantas atau tidaknya Naruto membawa pedang itu

Setelah keyakinannya penuh dia pun mencabut pedang itu dan.. "SRINGGGG" tak di sangka pedang tercabut, Naruto menggenggamnya dengan satu tangan Menghadapkan ujung pedang ke langit biru, Sontak Cahaya Emas memancar ke langi. Cahaya yang menyilaukan

Rwanvia Hanya bisa terkejut lalu tersimpuh dengan menekuk sebelah kakinya satu kakinya di gunakan untuk menyangga dan tangan kanannya di angkat dan di letankkan di dada kirinya lalu menunduk

Akhirnya setelah penantian panjang , Pedang itu menemukan pemiliknya, Setelah penantian panjang Rwanvia dan seluruh Rasnya, Akhirnya Pedang yang di tinggal pemiliknya, Sang Raja Arthur Pendragon, 1 dari 100 Pahlawan, pedang yang di juluki _The Sword Of Glory_ itu saat ini di pegang oleh anak muda Cahaya Emas menyelimuti tubuhnya, Rwanvia Menitikkan Air mata saat itu, Ia memandang pedang yang di tutupi Lumut itu kembali bersinar mengeluarkan Sinar keemasan ya… itulah dia Nama pedangnya adalah

**"****EXCALIBUR"**

**TBC, Heheheh… Bagaimana ? Gaje kan….. **

**Yah begitulah pokoknya… Soal project Sora no Kishi mungkin 2 ato 3 chap lagi tamat dah, Tapi santai kgak Cliffhanger kok**

**OK sampai Jumpa di Chap selanjutnya, Seperti biasa , Mohon Re-viewnya karena Review anda adalah Pertamax Saya ( Ganti lagi pertamax, Kinerja Bulanan udah turun, jadi yah, Begitulah,,, heheheh #PLAKKK)**


End file.
